A Trick
by Kosaku
Summary: Everyone except Sweden and Denmark go to a Christmas party.Then Sweden makes a deal with Denmark... [SuDen] (And sorry for the bad Summary)
1. Christmas Party

Denmark sat at the dinner table, and like always, he was drinking. He looked around as soon as he heard Finlands voice.  
"You're not going, Sweden?" said Finland obviously have a bit of dissapointment in his voice. "No, sorry." Sweden walked in the kitchen, suddenly glaring at Denmark. "Well that's a bummer..."

Finland was going to go on about what they were gonna go to the Christmas party that America made up. What an idiot. Not EVERYONE celebrates Christmas. Sweden was going to say something untill he heard Iceland and Norway walking downstairs. "I'm not going!" Iceland practally yelled. "Yes you are." Norway said, as he walked down the stairs after him.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Iceland almost sounded like a spoiled child. Sweden shook his head. "You can't stay in this house all day," Norway crossed his arms.

"You'll become antisocial." Iceland stopped when he got into the kitchen.

"You're calling ME antisocial!?" He turned to look at Norway. "No I said, you'll become antisocial." Iceland groaned. "Denmark?" Denmark looked at Finland. "Are you going?" "Oh? What?" "That's obviously a 'no'." Norway interrupted.

"Yea, whatever" Denmark just continued drinking.

"Okay...well, we should get going!" Finland grabbed his bag. "I have presents to deliver!"

"I'll start the car." Added Norway, He grabbed Icelands arm and walked out.

Yup im making chapters now heuheuheuheuheuhe


	2. Alone, Well Kind Of

20 minutes went by, and Finland, Norway, and Iceland were already at the party, which made Denmark think he owns the house. There were empty bottles all over the kitchen. And clothes laying around in the living room. God, it's only been like 20 minutes and Denmark already wrecked the house...

Sweden walked downstairs, with the same ol' glare on face. He saw the mess in the kitchen and in the living room and shook his head. "Denmark." He sounded pretty annoyed, but barely noticeable for Denmark. He didn't get a response so he looked around questionably.

He called Denmark again as he walked into the living room. Sweden found Denmark sleep on the couch. "He looks...cute." Sweden quietly said to himself as he sat down beside the blond. He knew Denmark was a hard sleeper, since he has been violating him for the past god knows how long...

Denmark finally woke up. He leaned on his elbow, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Oh..ha, I forgot you didn't go, Sweden!" His voice was actually quiet for the first time. Sweden nodded.

Denmark sat up, making the gap between them so small Mr. Puffin couldn't even fit. Sweden looked around, then looked back over at Denmark from the corner of his eye. "Y'know you have to clean the kitchen and living room, right?" Denmark groaned. "I know! I'll do it later!" He stretched, then looked at Sweden, leaning his chin on his hands. "Well, what I mean by later is, 'before Norway and the others come back'". He bent down and got the remote. And turned on the TV. Sweden thought about something, for a moment, before he spoke. "Hey..." "What?" Sweden adjusted his glasses.

"You don't have to clean the house."

"Really?"

"I'll do it."

"Swee-"

"In exchange for one thing." Sweden turned to look at Denmark directly.

"...?"

Sweden kissed Denmark, forcefully, wanting dominance of something that Denmark hopes that is not going to happen.

Denmark shoved the older nation, "What the fuck!?" He stopped talking after he saw the lust in Sweden's eyes. "No." "Nonononono." Denmark waved his hands, in a 'no' motion (?) "I don't know WHAT you're trying to pull, but you need to stop!" Sweden moved over to the mans ear. "Just relax." Denmark's eyes widened. "I-" He was interrupted by Sweden kissing him again, then reaching for his pants this time.

It's been about 4 minutes now. Sweden was already on top of the shorter nation, who's wrists were tied behind his back, and stripped to his underwear. "Why are you doing this!?" Sweden ignored Denmark's question. The taller nation was too focused on his thoughts. He kissed the shorter nations crotch, then pulled down the mans underpants, and started to lick the head of Denmark's member. When he heard the Danish man moan, he started to suck his member. Sweden started to pick up the pace. Denmark arched his back. "S-Sweden! D-dammit! Stop!" He was too oblivious to know pleading Sweden to stop will turn him on even more. "I'm gonna-" He released into Sweden's mouth. He swallowed it.

Denmark couldn't make eye contact with the man. How the hell is he going to go on with his life remembering this!? Especially being around Norge, everything might get awkward... Denmark's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Sweden made Denmark lie on his stomach. He couldn't let this happen. He's not gonna get raped by this guy. Not today. Denmark attempted to get up, but failed when Sweden pushed his head onto the couch cushion. "You slut." Sweden said under his breath, Denmark heard it, though.

"I'm going in dry, so, it might hurt." Denmark thought about what he said, not hearing/noticing Sweden unzipping, then taking his pants off. Denmark yelled as soon as he felt a sudden pain in his back side. Sweden proceeded to thrust in and out of him, ignoring his pleads and cries.

By the time they both released Sweden fixed himself up, and went upstairs. Denmark just put on his underwear.

"We're back!" Denmark jumped at the sound of Finland's voice. "W-welcome back." Said Denmark. "Woah, what happened to you?" Iceland said, kind of rudely. Norway smacked the back of Iceland's head. "He probably watched a scary movi-" Norway looked around. Aura started to surround Norway. "I'll uh...go check on Sweden!" Finland ran upstairs. "I'll...just leave." He walks upstairs after Finland.

**-Authors note:**

**Sorry, I didn't really have enough motivation for this... **

**P.S.: I was gonna make a third chapter to show what was going on at the Christmas party.**

**(Also I know that Sweden never said what he wanted from Denmark, but you get the idea.)**


End file.
